Restraining Order
by AnnaTW
Summary: "I've got it. Kiss me." - Tony seems to have a fan and wants to get rid of her. It leads to Pepperony as always.


**Yes, yes _another _one.**

"Pepper?" she didn't look up from her laptop and simply carried on working. She hummed in confirmation for Tony to ask what he wanted. "How would I get a restraining order against someone?"

This made Pepper look up, preparing herself for whatever crap Tony was about to say she put on her 'mum' voice "What are you up to now?"

Pushing himself from the doorframe Tony made his way to sit in the chair opposite Pepper on the other side of her desk "Well, I need a clear way of saying to someone 'stay the hell away from me'."

Pepper reached her hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose "Right, and who is this person?"

"Some girl," Tony shrugged and swung on his chair briefly.

"Some girl?" Pepper dug for more information, all she received was a toothy grin and a nod "And why do you want a restraining order put against her?"

"She won't stop bugging me," Tony answered whilst pushing his temple "She keeps following me when I go out and keeps ringing me. She's doing my head in."

"Who is she again?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"This girl I-"Tony looked guilty making Pepper more suspicious "A girl that I met before Afghanistan."

Realising what he meant Pepper's eyed widened "Oh. Well have you told her to leave you alone?"

"_God_, only like a zillion times," Tony stretched his back "It's that girl from the drug store. Remember her?"

Less than a month before Afghanistan Tony had gone out to a board member's party. Harry was one of the few fun board members. The kind that isn't stuffy and doesn't drone on for hours on end. So there were lots of young, good looking people at his party. Being Tony Stark, he had taken his time finding the girl with the biggest boobs and there was Emma. She was undoubtedly beautiful, cool, fun and so Tony took her back to his house to do what he does best.

Then two weeks ago she'd bumped into him when Tony was with Pepper out getting medical supplies for his return from Iron Man missions. Emma was picking up a pregnancy test, _nice_, but she had been ecstatic to see him again. She was babbling about stuff which Tony didn't care about and kept touching his arms. Tony ushered her off with resistance and managed to grab Pepper to get _far_ away from the pharmacy.

Out of nowhere Tony had gained his very own stalker. Well Tony liked to think of her as a stalker, but she wasn't as bad as that. She was naturally just very smitten for Tony Stark. Pepper laughed at the memory of the lively woman from the store when they went out. She was all over Tony and all he could do was hide behind Pepper "She was lovely."

Tony snorted "She was annoying."

"She's just infatuated, it'll ware out eventually." Pepper compromised.

"How do you know?" Tony was offended that Pepper thought he was so easy to get over.

"Well I got over my crush within the first month of working for you," Pepper answered nonchalantly before returning to her Blackberry as it had just buzzed eight times in a row.

A smile crept slowly onto Tony's face, his mouth hung open slightly "Oh really?"

Pepper nodded and looked up at him to see his smile "What you smiling about? I said I got over it."

"Yeah, but you still had it." Tony flirted "Plus the infatuation is stronger once you've had me."

"And you know this how?"

"Well you know what they say," Tony smirked "Once you've had superhero..."

Pepper looked at him and laughed at his attempt to make up his own saying. No chance. But she laughed none the less at the light flirting between the two. It was common with them and they enjoyed to joke as they were so comfortable with each other. It felt nice, and familiar to be with Tony. The flirting added to the fun and so Pepper played along with it. Especially since after Afghanistan as he had proved he was such a good guy.

"You know, I don't think i've heard that one before,"

"It'll catch on," he quipped before winking in Pepper's direction.

* * *

Pepper was just leaving Starbucks on a Monday morning. She had to go there for her coffee for a few days as the office one had been jammed. Someone had forgotten to clean it after they used it and the machinery all stiffened up. Tony had tried to fix it up, but slowly lost interest, resulting in the coffee machine now being scattered bolts and screws. She had ordered a new one on behalf of her floor, but it would take a few days to be delivered.

Anyway, she was walking out of Starbucks when someone pulled her back by her forearm. Not quite managing to save her coffee from being dropped Pepper turned to verbally abuse whoever grabbed her. Being up early Monday morning was bad enough, but being manhandled added to her annoyance.

"You're-" it was Emma "Sorry about that. You're Virginia right?"

Letting out a puff of air Pepper tried to smile "_Pepper _actually."

"Oh, sorry again," Emma noted the tone in Pepper's voice "You know Tony Stark right?"

"I'm his PA," she nodded.

"His PA?"

Pepper wondered why she was asking so many questions"Yeah why?"

"I just didn't think _that _was how you knew each other."

Pepper was getting agitated now "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry _again," _Emma walked off and turned to yell back to Pepper just before she turned the corner "Say 'hi' to Tony for me."

That pissed Pepper off even more. The way she said it was so annoyingly suggestive. She was seriously considering going back and giving her a piece of her mind. _Or _actually getting that restraining order. _No, no _Pepper told herself, that was a stupid idea. Although she laughed at the thought of it and how Tony would love her for doing it. He'd been at her for weeks trying to get it. Looking at her watch Pepper decided she could stress about Emma later. First off she needed to get back into town and go to the office. Tony was there today with much argument and if Pepper didn't beat him there she wouldn't hear the end of it.

She got into her car and made it there quite quick. The morning traffic was light for some reason, but Pepper wasn't complaining. Once she'd parked and practically run through the Stark Industries lobby, Pepper found herself in the elevator with none other than her boss.

"Late for something Potts?" Tony joked.

"Funny Tony," Pepper jibbed.

Tony studied what was in her hands before asking "I thought you were going to get a coffee before coming here?"

"Shut up."

"Oh cold," he was mock-serious "What's up with you this morning?"

"I ran into your number one fan this morning," Pepper's eyebrows knitted at an email on her Blackberry, whilst gesturing to a coffee stain on the bottom of her skirt "Literally."

Tony sniggered "Irritating isn't she. Now only if there was some way to make sure she doesn't come within thirty feet of either of us?"

Pepper rolled her eyes "Tony we can't get a restraining order against a woman just because she fancies you."

"True, otherwise we would have to get it against every woman in America. Including you-"Tony pointed a finger at her "-which wouldn't be good."

Pepper had lost interest and wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying "Why's that?"

"Because I like you close," Tony lowered his voice and spoke in her ear. Pepper looked up and noticed how close he had come. The elevator dinged to announce that they had arrived at the right floor. After looking at his lips for what seemed like forever Pepper looked back up to see an amused look on his face. Leaning forward Tony kissed her on the cheek and briskly moved out of the elevator "Re-think the restraining order."

* * *

Another three weeks later and Tony had gone out for the night. He had even managed to drag Pepper along with him. They were going out just because. It was a sunny Friday evening and so Tony took Pepper to one of his favourite bars, Frankie's. It was quite a nice place, but Tony felt jeans were acceptable enough once he dressed it up with a nice shirt and a blazer. He had bought Pepper a nice new, silky dress.

They were currently standing by the lit up bar.

"-then he asked me to bite it."

Tony choked on his drink "Whoa Pep. Little too much information there."

Pepper laughed and took a sip of her own drink "Sorry, but how weird is that?"

"Pepper you have to understand that he _is _a man, and you-"Tony looked her up and down and winked at her "-well look at you. To be honest I don't blame the guy."

"It sounded gross. Would you like that done?"

"Pepper I'd love for you to-"

Pepper looked at her boss and friend expectantly and waited for him to finish his undoubtedly dirty sentence. She saw that his eyes were looking towards the door and so turning round Pepper saw what he was looking at. Or rather _who _he was looking at. Some thin, rich looking man had just walked in with Emma on his arm.

"I told you she was stalking me." Tony said a little too loud, causing a few people to send the pair odd looks. Pepper gave them all apologetic looks and reassuringly put her hand on top of Tony's to calm him down.

"It's okay, maybe she won't see you-" Pepper started "Oops, maybe she will."

"God, all I wanted is a nice evening out with you," Pepper smiled at Tony's heartfelt comment.

"Why don't we leave?"

"She's walking towards us now, plus I don't want to have to run away every time we see her, which is _always_ might I add." Tony downed the contents of his glass hoping it'll make this situation less.

Pepper saw that Emma and the man were making their way around the dance floor, heading straight for them. She didn't know how to avoid the situation "Well what are we going to do?"

After a second of giving an evil glare, Tony's eyed widened. Pepper could practically see the light bulb appear up his head, she waited for him to tell her bright idea. "I've got it. Kiss me."

Or not so bright idea "What? No way,"

"Come on Pepper," Tony turned towards her fully and bounced on his toes "If she thinks i'm with someone then she'll back off."

"Good idea, but there's a million other girls in this bar-"

"Yeah," Tony cut her off "But believe it or not i've changed and don't fancy kissing complete strangers from bars anymore. And just to remind you if you hadn't stopped me from getting the restraining order then I wouldn't need to ask you to-"

Pepper shut him up by pulling his lips to hers with her hand gripping a fistful of the front of his shirt. His mouth landed firmly on hers. Following the momentous shock Tony's hands hesitantly made their way to settle on her waist. Unlike how Pepper was intending, Tony rang his tongue along her lips and forced them open. His hand squeezed Pepper's waist as he felt her own tongue caress his. The pressure of his hands forced Pepper's mind to snap back to reality. With her hand still at his chest, she gently edged Tony back a step.

"Think that did it," Pepper said breathlessly before draining her glass of strong vodka.

Tony turned his head to see Emma standing with her mouth agape at him. Waving at her Tony laughed at what had just had happened. He saw her grab her partners hand and they headed for the other side of the bar before turning back to Pepper. She was repeatedly tapping her fingers against the glass of the bar and biting down on her lip. Tony smiled because he knew that was one of her traits when she was nervous. With a slight ego boost knowing he had an effect on Pepper he urged her to face him again with his hand on hers.

"Pepper,"

She faced him with an obvious guilty smirk. Deciding to go for it again, Tony leant forward and pressed his lips squarely on her lips. In turn Pepper welcomed his warm lips without any hesitance. Tony breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss. His mouth covered hers and he used his hands to push her into the bar stool. She snugly fit against his body. Tony ground his hips into Pepper's forcing her mouth to gasp open more. Her hand instinctively curled tighter on his neck, leaving red fingernail marks at the nape.

"Want to get out of here?" Tony asked staring at Pepper's lips.

Pepper nodded hurriedly and leant forward again demanding another kiss. Her body shivered with anticipation of what was to come. The intense feeling that they felt not more than a minute ago kept growing. Her body tingled at the contact of his hands on her bare shoulder. Pepper breathed out and broke her hands free from where he held them at their side, she placed them at the back of his head and pulled him closer to her.

They parted long enough to go to the car park. After another heavy make out session, Tony sped towards his mansion. He was desperate to get back after wondering what it would be like to have Pepper for so long.

They both stumbled through the front door of Tony's mansion. Unbelievably happy, Tony smiled into the kiss and felt Pepper's own lips curl upwards. He tugged the keys out of the front door and kicked it shut with his leg whilst guiding Pepper back through the house. They reached the living room and Pepper stopped their feet. With hurried movements she made to push Tony's blazer off of him and unbutton his shirt, she marvelled at the way his arc reactor shone.

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her lips. It was slow and sensual. Pepper's hands went behind the sides of his open shirt and revelled in the way his skin felt against hers. To match Pepper's movements Tony moved to unzip Pepper's dress. They stopped, both watching as Tony's hands pulled the straps from her shoulders and let the silk slide over her curves and drop to the floor. Grinning at the sight of Pepper in her underwear, Tony pulled his shirt off hurriedly whilst Pepper undid his belt buckle and undid his fly.

His jeans still clung to his hips and with obvious strength Tony hooked his hands round the back of Pepper's thighs and picked her up to wrap her legs round his hips. Tony craned his neck to kiss a giggling Pepper whilst carrying her upstairs. He tripped a few times whilst walking up the stairs, but managed to stay upright. They reached his bedroom and Tony slowly lowered her on the bed, he followed and held himself up with his forearms.

One of his hands ghosted across her skin up to cup her cheek. They kissed lovingly and slowly for a few minutes before Pepper moved her legs to wrap around Tony's. She felt him against her and was amazed at what the night had become. At first it was two friends going out for drinks. Now her and Tony were about to have sex? The night had taken a turn for the better.

* * *

"So, is it true?"

Tony and Pepper had spent the whole weekend, wrapped up together in bed. Food was involved for an especially fun few hours, leading to a very heated shower. They had laughed, gasped and moaned the entire time. Enjoying every second.

It was now Monday morning again. Sunday evening Pepper had run to her apartment quickly to pick up some clean clothes and make-up. Then returned for another intense session with Tony. They were in Tony's kitchen preparing to go into the office. Pepper had reluctantly pulled herself from the bed to get ready for the day. After she coaxed Tony from between the sheets, with promises of the night ahead, to get ready Pepper ate her breakfast.

"Is what true?" Pepper without looking up from the paper she was reading.

Tony walked over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water "You don't remember?"

"What am I supposed to be remembering?"

"You know," Tony took a gulp of his drink and suggestively raised his eyebrows "Once you go superhero..."

Pepper raised her head and laughed at his expression. She decided to avoid his pestering and gave in to what he wanted her to say "...you _definitely _don't go back."

Tony put his glass down and did a little victory dance "Doesn't exactly have a ring to it, but go me."

Pepper had a real belly-laugh at him this time and rose from the chair she was sitting on. She walked over to him whilst observing his interesting dance moves. Stopping abruptly Tony looked and laughed at himself. He felt great being comfortable enough to dance like an idiot in front in Pepper. He always loved the feeling of being able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

"Hey don't knock it," he walked towards her with his arms wide open. Inviting Pepper to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her head rested next to his "You seemed to enjoy my moves this weekend."

"Oh I loved them, just wasn't expecting the dance," Pepper nuzzled Tony's temple with her nose and kissed it lightly before pulling away "You know I sort of don't want to go into the office. Can't seem to pull myself away from you."

Tony put his hands in his pockets and revelled in being free to watch her wiggle her hips now. He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He headed towards her and kissed the back of her neck as she sorted out her handbag.

"Uh-oh,"

"Uh-oh what?" Pepper turned preparing herself to see a broken glass or something.

"Am I going to have to get a restraining order?"

Making them both laugh Tony leaned in to kiss her lips once more before they both set out to work.

**I kept writing a line and then watched some TV, then wrote another line and then watched more TV, then... you get the idea. So I apologise for mistakes or a crappy story. AnnaTW (:**


End file.
